Destinée
by Wenforever
Summary: Bella se rend chez son père pour y passer les vacances d'hiver, mais on échappe pas à la maladresse et l'on ne peut contrôler notre destinée. Un événement vient tout chambouler dans sa vie et changera tout à jamais dans sa vie.
1. Chapter 1: Le prologue

Prologue:

Nous avons parfois dans la vie, l'impression de nous retrouver dans un tunnel sombre, avec le sentiment de ne pouvoir jamais en sortir et en voir le bout, même si il y a parfois quelques éclaircies qui nous donne espoir.

Et enfin, après ce qui nous semble une éternité , une personne entre dans votre vie, vous montre le chemin et change votre vie à jamais. Cette personne vous sauve de vous même, et de tout. Et à ce moment là, on est vraiment heureux.

Et si les choses horribles nous arrivaient, pour qu'enfin quelque chose de vraiment bonne nous arrive ensuite. Tellement bonne, qu'elle puisse dépasser toute nos espérances. Et qu'elles nous changent au plus profond de nous. A jamais.

Notre destinée.


	2. Chapter 2: Le départ

Coucou tout le monde, me voici de retour, avec le tout premier chapitre de ma Fanfiction.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je vais tout d'abord répondre aux rewviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Je suis toute nouvelle sur le site.

xenarielle93: J'ai atteint mon objectif avec mon prologue. Merci, j'espère aussi qu'elle te plaira.  
Kyssou: Merci, c'est super, je suis contente que le début te plaise.  
Hurricane-M: Merci pour tes conseils, pour m'améliorer c'est super. Reviens faire ta "chiante sur le suivant. Je n'attend que ça.  
Merci d'avoir ajouté mon histoire à vos "follows" et "favoris". Trèfle de bla bla. Merci pour vos review ça me fait tellement plaisir. J'essairai toujours de vous répondre.  
En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laissez des review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que mon travail est aimé.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le départ.**

_"Death is easy, peacefull, life is harder. "_

Twilight: Fascination - Stephenie Meyer.

Ce matin là, je fus réveillé par la lumière, que mes vieux rideaux délavées jaune poussin, laissait entrer. Je saisissais mon téléphone portable, pour y regarder l'heure, il était seulement sept heure du matin. Je rabattais ma couette de sorte à recouvrir intégralement ma tête, mais à Phoenix , la lumière du Soleil est intense. Je donnais alors des coups à mon oreiller pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil mais rien n'y faisais, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Agacé je me levai donc la tête cotonneuse, encore engourdi par le sommeil, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. La je ne vit pas le tapis et je me pris lamentablement les pieds dedans, me retrouvant à quatre pattes au sol. Je me relevais, en maudissant ma maladresse et le tapis même si il n'y était pas forcément pour grand chose, j'aurai quelques bleu. Il faut dire que ma peau d'une pâleur anormal pour un habitant d'Arizona, marquait assez vite. Je me regardai regardai dans le miroir, j'avais une mine pour ne pas changer affreuse, blafarde, et la fatigue avait creusé des cernes sous mes yeux. Je pris une douche pour me réveiller. Une fois douchée, je me séchai, et coinçai ma serviette de bain de sorte à ce qu'elle me serve de paréo. Les affaires sérieuses commençait, j'entrepris une guerre acharnée avec ma tignasse brune, qui devait être dompté chaque matin pour représenter quelque chose de potable et de présentable. Après l'épreuve de la brosse, j'obtenais un semblant de brushing, satisfaite je partis m'habiller. Je regardai ma chaise de bureau où se trouvait sur son dossier, la robe bleu pastel, que j'avais préparé la veille avec l'intention de la mettre aujourd'hui. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, je me dirigeai donc vers ma valise que j'ouvris tout d'abord pour y mettre en boule ma robe, et j'en sortie un jean banal, avec un chemisier blanc et un gilet noir. Je m'habillai, cette tenue était mon camouflage par excellence pour passer inaperçu et me fondre dans la masse, et elle était bien plus pratique pour le voyage. Je retournais ensuite dans ma salle de bain personnel qui allait me manquer, j'allais devant le miroir pour me maquiller légèrement, je soulignais mon regard d'un trait de crayon noir faisant ressortir mes yeux couleur chocolat. Je prit ma trousse à maquillage ainsi que me trousse de toilette, et je les mis à leur tour dans ma valise.

- Bella tu es réveillé ? M'appela ma mère Renée, qui était aimante et fantasque.

- Oui. Je suis prête. J'arrive maman. Lui répondis-je.

Je saisis mon portable et je descendais l'a rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour ma puce. Sa va?

- Salut hum oui. Je me suis juste retrouvée à quatre pattes sur le sol, en trébuchant sur le tapis. J'aurai sûrement un bleu ou deux.

- Ah ma Bella, je me demande quand ta maladresse te quittera.

-Bonjour, me dit Phil.

- Phil tu peut aller cherche la valise de Bella dans sa chambre et peut tu l'a mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture.

- D'accord. Sa évitera une catastrophe, dit en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui très certainement. Merci. Les clés de ma voiture sont sur mon bureau.

- Prend un bon petit déjeuner avant de prendre la route. Phil et moi devons partir car il a un match à New York. Notre avion part à 9h00. Passe de bonnes vacances chez ton père. Je t'aime. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

Phil après s'être occupé de ma valise, me rendit les clés de ma voiture, je les déposais alors sur la table.

- Merci. Lui dis-je.

- De rien, Bella. Renée on doit partir maintenant, il est 8h30 on va loupé notre vol si tu ne te dépêche pas. Au revoir Bella.

- Allez maman, part tranquille, je suis grande. Je sais me débrouiller seule.

- Soit prudente sur la route, tu as grandi si vite, ma Bella. Au revoir, mon ange.

- Promis, je serais prudente, au revoir maman. Bon mach, dis-je à Phil mon beau père, un joueur de Baseball. Au revoir.

Ma mère rejoignit Phil qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, et elle l'embrassa, ils agissaient comme des adolescents, fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je les accompagnais jusqu'au perron. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et partirent. Ma mère me fit un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir. Je les regardais partir, puis lorsque je ne vit plus leur voiture, après qu'ils aient tourné au coin de la rue, je rentrais à l'intérieur.

Je prit mon petit déjeuner, un bol de céréales, un verre de jus de fruits, et un pain au chocolat. Je remontais ensuite dans ma chambre pour aller y chercher mon sac à main. Je vérifiais une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié, et descendis les marches, je faillis en louper une mais je me rattrapais à la rampe des escaliers. Je remerciais intérieurement ma mère d'avoir demandé à Phil de mettre ma valise, dans le coffre de ma voiture, connaissant ma maladresse légendaire qui ne me quittait pas, elle fais partie de moi. Avec la valise, je serrais certainement tomber dans les marches, et me serrais sûrement casser une fois de plus quelque chose. Comme mon poignet, pendant l'été lorsque j'avais 10 ans.

J'attrapais mon sac à dos, dans lequel se trouvait des provisions pour la route, j'éteignais toutes les lumières, une fois avoir tout vérifier. Je pris mon trousseau de clés, et fermais la maison. J'ouvrai ma voiture, déposais les sacs sur le siège passager devant, et je m'installai ensuite au volant. Je fis une ultime et dernière vérification, et je démarrai enfin la voiture. Après cinq bonnes minutes, je quittais la ville de Phoenix, il étais alors neuf heure du matin, ma destination s'appelait Forks, elle était à plus de 500 bornes de chez moi. J'éliminais les interminables kilomètre qui m'en séparais, ma mère avait insisté pour que je prenne l'avion, j'aurai eu une heure de vol avant d'arrivée. Mais il ni avais rien à y faire, j'avais une peur bleu des avions, le vertige, tout simplement les avions sont une phobie pour moi. Lorsqu'il fut midi, je m'arrêtai pour déjeuner dans un Fast Food, ce n'était pas très diététique, mais c'était rapide. Je prit une commande à emporter, et je partis déjeuner dans le parc qui se trouvait à côté, je m'installais sur un banc, le coin était désert et très agréable. Je profitais un peu des magnifiques jardins qui bordait le parc. Je pris une photo de ce superbe parc avec mon portable et je l'envoyais à Renée avec un petit message. Elle le verrai à leur arrivée à New York, et ça lui ferra plaisir. J'avais quitté ma belle Arizona ensoleillé, et traversée plein d'autres états, lorsque je me retrouvais assailli par la verdure environnante de l'état de Washington. Le temps était bien couvert, beaucoup trop couvert même, s'en étais presque étouffant. Je n'étais plus très loin de Forks, quand une pluie incessante commença à martelé ma voiture. Je tentai tant bien que mal de conduire, je ni voyais pas grand chose, les essuies glaces avaient du mal à se débarrasser de l'eau qui envahissait le pare brise de ma Ford. C'est alors qu'une voiture me heurta de plein fouet, elle fit un face à face avec ma voiture, vu le choc violent qui me projeta dans le pare-brise. Le noir absolue m'envahit, m'empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passait, il s'écoula dix minutes avant que j'entendisse les hurlements des sirènes de pompiers, mêler à celle du Samu et de la police. J'entendis des voix affolé hurler des ordres. Je les écoutais.

Des pas martelés par de grosses chaussure, s'approchèrent de ma voiture.

- Briser la vitre. La porte et coincé ! J'entendis ma vitre voler en éclats, quelques morceaux m'atteignirent, je les sentis s'enfoncer dans ma peau, trop fine, trop fragile.

- Mademoiselle. Vous m'entendez ?

Je poussais un cri de douleur qui me déchira les côtes, lorsque j'essayai de bouger au son de leur paroles, on me réprimanda.

- Vite dépêchez vous, elle est coincé dans la voiture.

- Ne bouger pas. Une main froide, pris la mienne dans la sienne. Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez.

Je serai faiblement ça main. Il ne l'a lâcha pas.

- Nous allons vous sauver, vous sortir d'ici.

Puis à bout de force, je l'a lâchai peut à peu, je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Je pense que je vous laisses sur votre faim. Suspens.

Bella va t'elle s'en sortir?

La suite dans le prochain chapitre.

Laissez moi des reviews, pour me faire plaisir, pour me laissez vos impressions, et etc. Je pense que j'enverrai un teaser (un extrait) à toutes les personnes inscrites sur le site qui me laisseront une review.

A bientôt. Bisous. Wendy.


End file.
